


Stay Healthy

by melodyinlove



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7208594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodyinlove/pseuds/melodyinlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jihoon notices how much Soonyoung drinks cola and gets worried over his boyfriend's health.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Healthy

Jihoon knew his boyfriend had a slight obsession over soft drinks, specifically cola.

 

I mean, who didn’t know at this point? Even the fans saw how much he wanted cola during their six days in Yoseodo and how despite all of the delicious food they made there, well mainly Mingyu and Dokyum but details details, the boy still thought cola was the best thing he had during the whole trip.

 

It only worried Jihoon a little bit. His boyfriend exercised his butt off during practice and performances anyways, so it’s not like he was getting unhealthy or overweight. Cola wouldn’t be that much of a problem… or would it?

 

This led Jihoon to search up the risks of drinking too much cola late at night when all the other members were already fast asleep. Before clicking on the first article, he tried to stop and tell himself that “ignorance is bliss,” but the worry and curiosity overwhelmed him and he spent hours reading articles, getting more and more worried for his precious Soonyoung.

 

By the time he searched the entire internet, there was only an hour left before him and the other members had to wake up for a schedule. He turned off his phone and turned to his side, trying to sleep, but it was no use, which means a lot as it was Jihoon, the boy needed seventeen hours of sleep. He just couldn’t put his mind at rest as his heart broke thinking of his strong and precious boyfriend being weak.

 

He was the first one to get up after hearing the alarm sound as he couldn’t sleep a wink and he immediately took a cold shower to wake himself up. The members that slept in his room were surprised to see him not in bed begging for a few more minutes that once Jihoon got out of the shower, they stood right in front of the door, looking straight at him.

 

“What’s wrong with you today?”

 

Jihoon pushed through the crowd as he dried his hair with a small towel, but Seungcheol immediately grabbed the other’s free wrist.

  
“Answer me. What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing,” Jihoon muttered, as he pushed the leader’s grip off of his wrist.

 

“Then why are you the first one to get up when it takes forever to wake you up?” Seungcheol raised his voice, worried for the other as Jihoon had difficulty expressing his emotions.

 

“Don’t worry about it! I’m fine.”

 

Jihoon walked away and coincidentally bumped into Soonyoung who was still noticeably sleepy, but still gave the other a big hug. The shorter boy had no choice but to hug him back and softly smile, despite all of the worries still running through his brain.

 

“Someone woke up early today. Good morning,” Soonyoung whispered in Jihoon’s ear, pecking his cheek shortly after.

 

“Good morning. Go wash up.”

 

The two let go of each other and walked their separate ways, but Jihoon couldn’t help but turn and look back at the other.

 

It was obvious that Jihoon was grouchy throughout the whole day as he was in no mood for any jokes from the loudest members, aka Seungkwan and Dokyum, who were only directing their attention towards the other because they knew something was up. As leader, Seungcheol tried to get it out of the other, but Jihoon wouldn’t say anything. He eventually gave up, deciding they could talk about during their meeting that they had every night.

 

After their early interviews, they went back to the company to practice. Jihoon, not the best at dancing, was making mistakes left and right and Soonyoung noticed from the beginning that his boyfriend was out of it. How could he not as the other was more emotionless than usual to his affection?

 

“Alright, five minute break,” he announced after an hour of practice. He passed by Jihoon and held onto his wrist, “Can I have a word with you?”

 

Jihoon nodded and followed the other outside of the practice room, in which all the members gathered at the door, wanting to listen in on their conversation.

 

“What’s up?” Jihoon asked as he sipped on his water.

 

“Is there something going on? Are you okay? You seem out of it.”

 

“Nope, I’m okay. Just having an off-day, you know?”

 

Jihoon smiled with his best effort, but Soonyoung saw right through it. He knew his boyfriend’s cute little genuine smile and it wasn’t this. This was the “hey I’m keeping something from you but I don’t want you to worry” smile, and yes that was Soonyoung’s name for it. He distinctly knew all of Jihoon’s smiles because they brightened up his world. His boyfriend happy made him happy.

 

But with that same reasoning, his boyfriend not happy made him not happy. It made him worried, but he played through it not wanting to press the other further.

 

“If you say so…” he looked at him, “Do you wanna get food after this? Chicken and cola maybe?”

 

Jihoon’s face suddenly turned sour and Soonyoung noticed it right away.

 

“Do whatever you want.”

 

The vocalist tried walking away, but Soonyoung grabbed onto his boyfriend’s wrist as he tried to go back into the practice room.

 

“Is there something I did? Why are yo--”

 

Jihoon shook the other’s grip off of him and glared in the other’s eyes, tears already forming.

 

“Just do what you want! Eat chicken and of course, drink as much cola as you want! I don’t care!”

 

“What are you saying right now? What am I doing wrong?!”

 

Soonyoung stood there, frustrated as he couldn’t figure out why his boyfriend was so upset. What did chicken and cola had to do with Jihoon’s bitter attitude? It wasn’t like this was the first time they’ve had those foods and both of them thought they were delicious.

 

Jihoon sighed as he knew he had to let this out now instead of letting the problem get worse later. He let go of the door knob and bit his lip.

 

“I looked up the health risks of drinking too much cola because everyone knows how obsessed you are over it and, babe, weak bones, diabetes, muscle problems, low potassium levels and more! You need to take care of your health.”

 

Soonyoung’s eyes widened as he began to understand. He turned around and held onto the other’s hands, slightly swaying them back and forth.

 

“You were worried about that? But I exercise and drink water. I’m still moving around just fine which proves that I’m healthy. Why are you worrying so much over such a small detail like cola? I don’t drink like a whole party sized bottle a day or anything drastic like that.”

 

Jihoon pouted as he looked down at their hands, his cheeks flushed pink in embarrassment.

 

“I want to grow old with you and I want you to be healthy so you and I can have many more memories together,” he looks up and smiles at the other as his tears fall, “I want us to experience the world and to do that we need to be healthy so please, can you tone it down, just a bit?”

 

The dancer pulled the other into a hug, holding onto him tightly as he was shocked at his boyfriend’s caring words.

 

“Okay. I will. I want to experience the world with you too and grow old together and all that sappy stuff that is expected of me to say, not you,” he chuckles, “I never even knew you thought of our future like that.”

 

“Of course I do, you idiot!” Jihoon yelled at him in between his tears, hitting his back. “You’re my boyfriend and I…… I love you!”

 

Soonyoung stood there in content as he held Jihoon in his arms. He hummed softly and smiled.

 

“I love you too.”

  
  
  
  


Soonyoung and Jihoon opened the door to the practice room only to see all eleven of their members crowded by the door, trying to act natural, but of course Dokyum and Seungkwan made it ten times worse.

 

“AWW SEUNGKWAN, I WANT TO EXPERIENCE THE WORLD WITH YOU,” Dokyum yelled as he cupped the younger’s cheeks, only for the rest of the members to glare at him.

 

“ME TOO, HYUNG.”

 

The two made kissy noises as Jihoon stood there, trying to think of the best way to kill the both of them without a trace. Soonyoung just patted his shoulder, knowing there was nothing he could do.

 

“I will murder both of you. COME HERE.”

 

Jihoon took off his shoe and ran through the crowd of members, threatening to hit them as the two continued to tease Jihoon even when they were running away.

 

“That’s my boyfriend,” Soonyoung said with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> i literally just came up with this on the spot and wanted to write it today so if there's any grammatical errors i apologize but i hope you like it!


End file.
